


Hurry up and wait

by healingmirth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the comment_fic prompt: Stargate SG-1, Sam/Jack, fluff of author's choice (I just miss these two something awful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry up and wait

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely during SGU's run, but no spoilers. (I had totally forgotten I wrote this...)

There's a knock on the door frame, and Jack's already cycling through his short-list of dismissals before he looks up. He ends up greeting Sam with, "What in the hell...brings you to the mountain?" and something like a smile instead of the considerably saltier option he was winding up for.

She just grins, of course. That's his girl. Even if he had accidentally cussed her out, he'd probably still have gotten that grin out of her.

"Consultation, or so they claimed." She shrugs one shoulder, and something jingles at her side. "Someone's lonely, I think."

"Lazy's more like it," Jack grumbles in response. He rubs at his forehead before looking over at the clock. "You'd think, with that many people on that ship, one of 'em would have someone burning the candle at both ends to get them back." He leans back, stretching out one of the hundreds of knots that's made a home in his back since he's been stuck around the SGC. "I miss when Daniel would disappear and I could count on you to work til he was home safe. Or!" he adds with a snap of his fingers, "when I was the one getting lost, and I could just sit on my happy ass and wait to be rescued."

He misses being able to hear the laugh that Sam must be stifling, but it's clear from the twitch in her expression that crinkles her laugh lines. It's a lot easier to pretend to be a lazy, over-promoted idiot around the kids now than it ever was with her.

Sam switches to a pout. "So you're too busy for dinner then." She raises her left hand to display a ring full of keys, bouncing off a bottle opener and each other. "Way too busy for beer."

"Beer," Jack echoes with a disappointed sigh. "I miss beer."

"Cake?" Sam offers.

"Cake," Jack replies. Sam could figure out a much more complicated puzzle than his preferences, but she seems to like him simple.

Sam rounds the desk; he accepts her offered hand and uses it to pull her down to his lap instead of help himself up.

"Later?" she asks, leaning against his shoulder.

"Later," he answers, and holds on.


End file.
